gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
G.I. Joe: Silent Option 4
|Synopsis1= As Bombstrike, Dawn, and Helix speed down the New Jersey turnpike, Dawn laments that all the motor pool had was a slow, fairly unreliable truck. Bombstrike reminds them that Duke had to pull a lot of strings to secure any transportation on such short notice. General Colton is using his satellite to generate heat signatures of those inside the house, which Dawn views in real time via her PDA. She estimates twenty hostiles, with two figures clustered together on the second floor. Helix sees this as an assurance that her adoptive parents likely still safe. Ilsa's Russian bodyguard, Ranko, announces that his men cut the power and phones, and set up a scrambler to disrupt Wi-Fi, but still can't find any trace of the residents. Bachmann tells him to keep searching. Firefly finds Carol's training equipment in the basement and warns they are likely not dealing with a typical suburban couple. This prompts Ranko to recheck the master bedroom, finding a surveillance camera disguised as a thermostat. He cuts through the drywall, finding a secret panic room. Bachmann orders him to draw them out. Inside the panic room, Bob tells his wife he left a few other surprises, but they may need to take the offensive if the intruders get past them. Carol notes that she recognized Helix's ringtone on her phone before they were forced to hide, she is likely on their way as they speak. Ranko sets an explosive charge in an attempt to destroy the panic room door. Firefly warns Bachmann that her men are likely not equipped to handle such well-prepared residents, but Bachmann confidently asserts that even Darklon's elite death squads fear Ranko's crew. Outside, Dawn looks at the PDA and warns that hostiles are approaching the panic room. Helix rams into one of the vans parked outside the house. She charges into the house while Dawn and Bombstrike provide cover. Bachmann sees Helix enter the house and orders Firefly to deal with her. While Dawn and Bombstrike dispatch the remaining thugs outside, Helix is attacked by five Red Ninjas using the Arashikage Clan's Sword and Sickle formation. She is nearly overpowered, but Bombstrike and Dawn arrive to even the odds. As the three women rush up the stairs, Ranko and his men continue to work on the panic room, but they are surprised when a hidden compartment opens, revealing a Claymore mine. It detonates, killing them. Firefly suggests a tactical withdrawal, but Bachmann refuses, too obsessed with seeing Helix dead. While the Joes power through their opposition, Bob emerges with a shotgun, taking out most of Bachmann's bodyguards while she and Firefly dive for cover. When Bob runs out of ammo, the last surviving Red Ninja moves in to attack, but Carol dispatches him with a sai. Firefly surrenders, reminding the Joes that he is just a gun for hire and Bachmann is the one they want. Angered, Bachmann shoots Firefly. But he is only wounded, and shoots Bachman in the face. As she proceeds to choke on her own blood, Helix saves her by performing a tracheostomy with her sword. Dawn checks on Firefly, noting that while he is grievously wounded, he will most likely pull through. It is at that moment that the cops arrive, called by the curmudgeonly neighbor. Carol and Bob tell them that Firefly and Bachmann need immediate medical attention, and both are wanted international criminals. Inside the panic room, Bombstrike remembers that her name is on the trip ticket for the truck, so they will probably need to steal it from impound. |Appearing1= Featured Characters |MemorableQuotes1= |Errors1= |ItemsOfNote1= *The Sword and Sickle Formation appears to be more practical (and looks less ridiculous) than the Scorpion Formation. *Firefly's Joker Immunity kicks in, as the Joes note that he will probably survive his injuries. |Footnotes= }}